Refresh My Memory?
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: Basically pure fluffy goodness. Rated T because I'm paranoid. For totally-jinxed's contest:D Worth a read, I promise. Even if it is just fluffy, cheesy gooness.


**Hey guys! Here I am again. Writing you a fanfic. It's a one shot this time. It's for totally-jinxed's contest! She gave us couples to use and since I just love Flinx I'm using them! This is my first fic with them and let me say; nothing is like the series at all:D Everything's different but I've incorporated some stuff:D**

"Do you remember the first day we met?" I asked cuddling further into his embrace as we sat on the big couch.

"Enlighten me." He replied smiling at me. Of course he remembered, he just wanted me to tell the story.

~~Flashback!~~

I walked into the party with Kole and Raven. I looked around. "Finally a high school party!" Kole grinned.

"There will be more to come." I said eyeing the cute boy across the room. "We're only freshmen after all."

"That's true." Raven said. "Now come on let's dance."

"Glad someone decided to come out of their shell for the night." Kole laughed. "Come one Jinx, we gotta enjoy this moment!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." I ripped my eyes off the boy I'd been watching and walked towards the other dancing kids. Kole and Raven followed and we started dancing.

We were pretty good dancers, even if we danced a little dirty. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my hips. It was for sure a guy, but he wasn't trying to dance rape me. He grabbed my hand and spun me around so I faced him then pulled me against him. It was the boy I'd been eyeing.

"I'm Wally." He said in my hear.

"I'm Jinx." I replied.

"Interesting name." He grinned spinning me again.

"It's Latin for magic charm." I said as I pressed my body to his.

"You have some nice moves." He said as we continued our dance that mostly consisted of us being against each other so we could hear each other.

"You're not bad." I grinned playfully.

"So, Jinx. Got a boyfriend?"

"No sir." I pushed my brown hair behind my ear.

He grinned. "Let's go get a drink then." He lead me to a punch bowl and poured us both a cup. "It's probably spiked, don't drink much." He laughed and drank his whole cup.

"Oh." I said looking at it.

"First time?" I nodded. "Thought so. Freshman then?"

"Yeah." I looked down embarrassed by the fact that I'd never been to a party before.

"It's cool. I'm a senior by the way."

"Oh."

"You suddenly shy?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I answered looking up.

"You seem like it." He grinned grabbing my pink peek-a-boo and twirling it. "I like the hair."

"Thanks." I smiled warmly. "Most guys think it's weird."

"Nah, it's unique."

"That's what I say."

We kept talking until Raven said her brother, Richard, was ready to leave, he was our ride home.

"Nice talking to you Jinx." He said handing me a rose he plucked from a vase with a cocky smirk.

"Nice dancing with you Wally." I got my pink sharpie out of my boot and wrote my number on his hand. "Hit me up sometime, I have a thing for gingers."

He grinned. "Will do." He replied as I walked out winking at him.

"Our brown eyed beauty scored!" Kole grinned.

"A senior at that. Richard is friends with him." Raven said. "He's the quarterback and one of the star basketball players. He also does cross country."

"Well, I don't care what sport he plays. He's cute and funny." I smiled.

~~End Flashback~~

"So," he said with a grin, "you thought I was cute?"

"I still do." I smiled.

"What about our first date?" He grinned. "Refresh my memory?"

"Oh if you insist."

~Flashback~~

I got in his car and smiled. "Hey Wally, thanks for giving me a ride to school."

"No problem Jinx." He smiled and started driving. "What are friends for?"

"According to you rides to school." I grinned.

He laughed. "Well, I could just let you ride a bus."

"Oh please don't. There's this creepy dude who stares at me."

His face was unreadable. "What's his name?"

"I'm not sure. He's just creepy." I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Because," he stopped at a red light and looked at me. "I wanna be the only guy who stares at you."

"Wait." I looked at him. "You stare at me?"

"All the time. You're gorgeous, it's hard not."

"Wait, what?"

He leaned closer. "I said you're gorgeous." He kissed me.

I froze and felt my face flush. He pulled back and turned back to the road. The light changed back a few seconds later and he started driving again. I sat there in silence running my finger over my bottom lip.

He'd been my friend for a few months now. I never thought he was actually into me, I mean he encouraged me when I got asked out by the last guy. He then had to hold me while I cried my eyes out when he broke up with me. He texted me all night when I couldn't sleep and he once beat someone up for calling me a whore. _Maybe he's liked me ever since the party, I know I've liked him since then. _I thought.

He parked in his spot at the school. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked at me sadly.

"No," I looked at him. "I liked it. I wish you had've done it sooner."

As soon as the words left my lips they were replaced by his. He put his hand in my hair pulling me closer and I slid my arms around his neck. I kissed him back this time. I sighed contently when he pulled away. He smiled at me.

"We should probably go in now." He said slowly, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Unless you'd rather stay here." He brushed my hair back behind my ear.

"I have a test in first period." I muttered unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Then let's go." He got out and opened my door for me. I grabbed my bag and he took it from me. "I've got it." I got out and shut the door.

"You don't have to do that."

"Nah, I want to." He took my hand and interlocked our fingers and lead me in the school.

"So what does this make us now?" I asked smiling as he lead me to the gym.

"I hope it makes you my girlfriend, but honestly, I don't know." He said stopping momentarily.

"Well, then, boyfriend let's go join Raven and Kole." I said pulling him over to where Raven and Kole were sitting. I plopped down beside Kole and he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So, you two finally realized you're perfect for each other?"

"Heck," he grinned, "I've known for ages."

"Shut up Wally." I giggled.

"It's about time though." Kole laughed.

They joked about us until the bell rang. Wally walked me to my locker so I could get my English book and put up my Algebra book from last night. He then walked me to my class and kissed my forehead before wishing me luck and going to his class. I sighed contently and went to class.

The day consisted of us walking and holding hands and him kissing my cheek and forehead. I stayed after school to watch his basketball practice and finished my homework during. When he was driving me home he parked a couple doors down from my house. "I wanna take you out tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Well, it's a Friday and I'm not occupied." He grinned. "I figured if you were you wouldn't have stayed after school."

"Well," I said. "I'll need to change into something cute." I muttered looking down at my plain jeans and Paramore shirt.

"You always look cute." He smiled and pulled up in front of my house. "Should I talk to your parents while you change or just wait here?"

"Wait here." I said getting out and grabbing my bag. I walked to my door and went in like I was a normal girl. "Mom! Dad! I have a date!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs and threw my bag down. I took off my jeans and pulled on a black ruffled skirt. I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a hot pink low cut, long sleeve shirt. I pulled on my black flats and brushed my hair.

I put on silver heart hoops and the matching necklace. I fixed my makeup and walked downstairs where my parents were waiting. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Who is this boy?" Dad asked like he knew the answer.

"Wally." I smiled.

"It's about time." Mom sighed. "Be back by one."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, I trust him." She smiled.

"Thanks!" I hugged them and walked out. I took a deep breath and got back in the car. He looked at me. "What?" I asked checking my reflection in the mirror.

"You're just amazing." He smiled.

I blushed. "Just drive."

He laughed and started driving. "What time do you have to be back?"

"One." I smiled. "My mom likes you."

"Good." He smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Dance. We need to go dancing."

He smiled remembering the night we met. "Okay." He drove to the next town over where a teen club was. We spent the night alternating between kissing and dancing. On the way back he bought me a large chocolate milkshake and fries from McDonald's. When we were almost home he looked at the clock. "We've got over an hour, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I just wanna be with you."

"So, do you wanna park at the lake?"

"That sounds perfect."

He drove to the lake and we got out and sat on the hood of his car. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "Why'd you decide to kiss me today?" I asked nuzzling his neck.

"I realized I should've done it a long time ago and I had just been afraid of rejection." He replied kissing my forehead.

"_You?_ Afraid _I_ would reject _you_?" I laughed. "Please honey, I'd never reject you."

"I see that now." He smiled and kissed my nose. "You're completely adorable you know."

I laughed. "You're such a suck up."

"Nah, I just like telling you what I think." He got straight faced. "I'm not going to say I won't screw this up, or that I'll never lie to you. But I promise you this much, I will love you if you let me."

"Love?"

"Yes love. I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

We spent another half hour cuddling and talking about everything and nothing all at once. He dropped me off at five minutes til one. He walked me to the door and kissed my lips lightly. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight baby. Text me when you get up in the morning okay?"

"Or, you could text me when you get home." I smiled.

"I'll do that, but don't stay awake just to talk to me."

"I won't." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him one last time before going in. "Goodnight Wally."

~~End Flashback~~

"That was the best first date of my life." He mumbled. "I can't believe it's been four years."

"Four incredibly hectic years." I smiled. "I cried myself to sleep for a week after you went to college."

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Remember the time I got you to say yes?"

"What?"

He smiled and got up off the couch. He got on his knee and pulled out a little box. "Jinx, I love you. I promise I always will. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him before tackling him. "Yes!"

"Now you'll remember it." He said slipping a diamond ring on my finger.

"Always." I smiled.

**Okay so maybe the ending is a little cheesy but I like it, what do you think? Pretty good? Yes, no? In between? I'd love some feedback! So I guess I better say this now, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did...well, let's just say it'd still be on and it'd probably be a little crazy. But there'd be love everywhere! So many couples! It'd be crazy!**

**Oh and another thing! I was going to give Jinx a different name that started with a J but I saw that Jinx was actually a name that some chicks have and I was like "well, may as well leave it!" I like the name anyway:D So yeah, gonna end here. Thanks for reading you lovely person you:)**


End file.
